


Work It Out

by MayorStonerGhoul



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Plug, JUST, Light Dom/sub overtones, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Shameless PWP, Smut, work out sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorStonerGhoul/pseuds/MayorStonerGhoul
Summary: Eren suggests going to the gym together in an attempt to bond and grow closer with his boyfriend Levi. It goes exactly, if not better, than as planned.





	Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, here's a smut piece I wrote for dinklebert on tumblr and I hope you all enjoy it very much, it was a blast to write. ;3

The point of bringing his boyfriend to work out with him was to encourage one another to do their best, or at least, that’s what Levi took from the suggestion Eren had made. Instead he found himself staring at his boyfriend in an unreasonably short pair of shorts and a tank top that would ride up any time that he bent over or stretched in anyway. 

This was going to be Hell of the sweetest kind. 

And truly it was, for a while they did at least manage to work out, starting with the elliptical and moving to the treadmill, honestly those weren’t too bad, the worst of Eren’s teasing confined to the stretches of tanned skin that revealed themselves as he bounced along at his brisk jog. 

No, the real torture didn’t begin until it was time for them to move back to the weight room.

Levi spotted for Eren first, the younger man insisting that he get to use the bench before Levi with a small smile. This proved to be the worst idea in human history, Eren loaded the bar with fifty pounds on each side, light for the muscular young man, and honestly that should have been a sign right then and there that he was being fucked with by some divine power. 

Eren settled on the bench beneath the bar and looked up at Levi a little too innocently as he began to lift up on the bar, his legs bracing against the floor while his ass wiggled against the bench. Fuck Eren looked enticing in that outfit, why had he agreed to doing this again? 

Because Eren was as cute as a newborn puppy when he pouted, that was why, and devious as they came when he wanted to be. 

Fifteen torturous reps later Eren finally lowered the bar back down, as well as the fair arch to his hips back to the bench with a grin,” You’re turn, Levi.” 

The teasing tone wasn’t lost on him and Levi only slid another ten pounds onto each side for himself, he had the feeling this wasn’t going to be a long session if Eren got his way. 

He was proven right when after his fifth repetition Eren settled his hips firmly over Levi’s with a smile, the shorter man had been so drawn into what he was doing that he had failed to notice Eren walking around him. 

“What are you doing brat?” 

“I read somewhere that if you have a pretty girl on your lap increases testosterone and makes you stronger, faster,” Eren gave a cheeky smile, hips shifting very slightly over Levi’s.

“Y-you’re not a girl Eren,” he could feel himself starting to stiffen in his own shorts. 

“No but I am sexy as fuck,” a grin tugged those lips and he gave another firm grind against Levi and he realized just how fucked he really was, Eren had a plug in,” And look, I can feel one of your muscles getting bigger already.” 

The bar dropped back onto the rack with a metallic clack and strong hands came to grip Eren by the hips,” Yeah? You gonna make sure it doesn’t get over exerted?” 

Grey eyes were scanning the room to make sure they were alone as Eren rises just long enough to work his shorts off and Levi’s down just enough for his cock to spring free. Eren meets the sight with a low groan, reaching to stroke his boyfriend slowly as he starts to settle back on his hips. 

Tit for tat though, Levi thought as he reached around to get his revenge on Eren for daring to do this to him in such a public space. Not that he was going to argue, his ass wasn’t touching the nasty ass bench after all. Slowly he began to tease the plug in and out of Eren’s stretched hole, bringing a keening noise to his lips. 

“F-fuck… Levi…” Eren moaned and gave a squeeze to the base of Levi’s cock,” Lemme ride you, please!” 

An almost cruel smirk pulled at Levi’s lips,” I dunno brat, anyone could walk in on us. You really wanna risk getting caught fucking yourself on my dick?” 

A sharp moan is his answer and Levi can’t help but use his free hand to give Eren’s ass a firm smack and it gives a nice jiggle in response as well as leeching another one of those high noises from Eren’s throat. No matter how much he worked out he hoped that Eren always kept that bubble butt. 

“You gonna answer me baby or are you going to let me get you off on the toy?” It’s Levi’s turn to smirk wickedly now, watching as pre-cum dribbles from Eren’s slit and down the shaft. 

“P-please? Please!” He cries out the second time, Levi’s hand leaving another red print on his ass. 

“You beg so pretty baby boy, tell me what you want again and I’ll let you have it….” 

“Let me ride your cock!” Eren moaned above him, riding back against the slow thrusts of the plug inside of him, a particularly embarrassing noise coming from him when it brushes his prostate. 

“Fuck yeah, that’s my good boy,” Levi slid the anal plug free, letting it drop onto the bench below,” Ride me.” 

Eren was more than happy to oblige, his hips rising to settle over Levi’s cock before pushing downward slowly. It was the only slow moment they could afford though and Levi gave a thrust upward to remind Eren that they had a time limit, the blissed out expression on his face turning almost pained. 

Eren bowed himself over his lover, staring down at him as he braced himself on the bar above his head and started to raise his hips. 

Their pace was anything but slow and after the first few times Eren’s hips drop back down to meet his Levi starts to thrust up to meet him, slick sounds and moans filling the air around them as they fucked. 

Levi uses his free hands to reach and give both of Eren’s cheeks a firm squeeze, pushing him down harder only to earn more keening cries and garbled words that only slightly resemble the words ‘please’ and ‘more’. Well. Who was he to say no?

Eren’s cries began to grow louder when Levi started to aim for his sweet spot, filthy words following this new found pace, “You keep that plug in for me all night waiting for me to meet you here baby? I bet you did, spread yourself open on our bed and fucked yourself on my favorite fucking toy knowing what you were gonna do, this how you imagined it?” 

He pauses to see if Eren can even form the words to reply, all he gets is a helpless nod and a mewl as Eren grinds down against him once more. 

“Good, now tell me baby, you gonna come on just my cock? You look so close already, so pretty and fucked out…” Levi licks his lips as he looks down at Eren’s length, admiring the flushed red in the skin as it bobbed against his stomach. No answer comes this time and so Levi uses his grip to keep Eren from moving on his own, instead giving a hard thrust upward,” I… asked… you… a…. Question!” 

Each word was punctuated by another thrust and Eren finally manages to speak,” Yes! Yes I’m gonna cum, pleasepleasepleaselemmecum!!!” 

A groan and the man underneath him starts to thrust harder, grey eyes on his face when he starts to fuck upwards into Eren all the harder,” Then cum for me Eren.” 

And just like a switch has been thrown Eren’s head is tossed backwards, his thighs trembling as his release takes him over, cum painting his own stomach as well as Levi’s shirt. Only a few more thrusts upward and Levi is following him, twitching and filling his lover before he slumps back against the bench, panting and sweaty as he watches Eren’s expression. 

Blissed out seems too simple a comparison right now as he slumps over the bar to keep his weight from crushing his boyfriend and it brings a small smile to Levi’s lips.  
Honestly, this was the best surprise Eren had gotten him in a long time but now that they were starting to settle Levi felt impossibly disgusting for fucking right here. 

“C’mon you, let’s go clean up.” 

“....Will you fuck me in the showers too?” 

“.....We’ll see.”


End file.
